


Never the same

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pedophilia, Possibly Unrequited Love, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya is a prince who is going to be married off to Shizuo to unite their two kingdoms. He expected Shizuo to be nice and kind since they were friends but he's different now. The Shizuo he knew is long gone and the man in his place is a...Monster





	Never the same

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags. This is underage Izaya x adult Shizuo. If you don't like that type of stuff then maybe don't click on this type of story next time

Izaya stood proudly next to the much taller blond man. He wore traditional clothing signifying that he was now engaged to the strong alpha before him. Shizuo Heiwajima, his friend and now lover, he couldn't have been happier at that moment. At least he was happy until he looked up to see Shizuo's face. He looked bored and almost blank. Izaya couldn't help but feel a little hurt and tug at the man's sleeve to get his attention. Shizuo looked down at Izaya waiting for him to speak.

"Shizu-chan? Are you not happy that we are to be wed?"

"It's not that."

"Then why do you look so bored?"

"Because we're only engaged right now. The real excitement is when you'll officially be mine."

Izaya smiled at that and swayed his hips shyly, "You're really that excited?"

"Of course! You're an omega and a fertile one at that. You can make me tons of heirs I'm sure." he stated matter-of-factly

Izaya frowned

"Oh...but do you love me?"

"What's love got to do with our marriage?"

Izaya paused and slowly looked up at the male before biting his lip and turning away

"Nothing..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother smiling down at him although it was strained. He knew she didn't want him to marry at this age but the threat of war certainly gave her no choice. They were both thankful it was Shizuo at least but still, his mother was protective of him. She was still as regal as ever as she held his hands within her own.

"Izaya sweety how are you?"

"I'm fine, mother."

"Are you ready for the feast? Everyone will be attending to congratulate you on your marriage."

She glanced over at Shizuo who was simply watching them both calmly and she quickly turned. She didn't hate Shizuo, in fact, she knew him since he was a child and her son and he became very close before the tension between the two kingdoms forced her to stop taking Izaya here to visit the blond. Now though they finally came to an agreement and Shizuo and Izaya were finally reunited. What she didn't enjoy was the almost predatory look he gave her son when he thought no one was watching. She knew that as an omega it was Izaya's duty to bare an alpha's child but she hoped that Shizuo would wait for Izaya to develop more before he tried for one. But she knew better now and hoped he'd at least be careful with him.

"Of course mother."

She was snapped out of her thoughts at that and simply nodded

"I'll help you change into finer clothes. You'd look very beautiful with the family jewels on."

"Actually I was thinking of helping him dress." Shizuo suddenly interrupted

"Oh? I really don't mind you don't have to."

"It wasn't a request. You're an honored guest you shouldn't have to worry about anything except enjoying yourself."

He pulled Izaya close to him and placed his hand on his hip. He looked possessive and Izaya's mother knew better than to argue and simply turned back to her son.

"I'll be out in the garden if you need anything okay?"

Izaya could only nod before Shizuo hoisted him up and began dragging him back to their now shared bedroom. He felt hands slide up and down his back as they entered the room and he was set back down. He didn't even have time to open his mouth before hands were on him and tugging his clothes off. He tried to slap Shizuo's hands away saying stuff like this was improper and that Shizuo wasn't supposed to see him naked yet.

"We've already seen each other naked before."

"It's not the same!"

"How? I'm only helping you get dressed into an appropriate outfit for the feast." He said just as the last piece of clothing slid off Izaya's body making the boy cry out in alarm

He tried to scramble away from the larger male who pinned him down to the bed and gripped his ass before spreading him

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm checking you."

"Checking me?"

"Yes now hold still," he said as he swiped his thumb against his hole

Izaya shivered but knew he couldn't deny the terrifying alpha especially in their position but when he felt a finger push inside of him he couldn't help but let out a whimper. He was becoming wet due to the treatment. He didn't want to get wet but it was only a natural bodily reaction. Plus it wasn't so bad when Shizuo began praising him and telling him how fertile he was and how he couldn't wait to take him. It made Izaya feel special in a way. He wondered if he was the only one that Shizuo touched like this. He knew Shizuo was very handsome and adored by men and women alike. It wouldn't be surprising if he had bedded at least a few of them but he still had some hope.

Regardless he hoped that Shizuo was just being a tease and actually had feelings for him as he had for the other. Besides, why would he be so eager to touch him so intimately? He had to be special if Shizuo decided he wanted him and truly he was flattered so even though he felt uncomfortable being touched there he did his best to relax for him

"You're so tight, baby. I can't wait to fill you up with my seed. You're gonna be so big with my kids."

"Ah! W-what are you talking about?" he gasped out as he clutched the sheets below

He leaned in close and mumbled against his ear, "I'm gonna breed you. As soon as the wedding ceremony is over we're coming right here where I'll mate you until you're pregnant."

Izaya shuddered at that and soon enough Shizuo pulled his finger out before sliding his hand against the crook of his neck before finally, he felt Shizuo slide away from him and stand up tall and proud. He turned and walked to the large closet before coming out with a lovely suit, with Shizuo's family crest in the front and his own in the back.

It was very lovely and Izaya smiled up at Shizuo innocently. He was a bit worried that maybe Shizuo would make him wear something much more revealing but he was glad to be allowed to keep some dignity. He was representing his entire kingdom after all and trying to make it seem like they were doing this to bring peace, not because they knew they had no choice as a war would crush them. Not just that, they would be in ruins.

He slowly put on the outfit still a bit shaky from earlier but once he was calm and at least dry enough down there to not cause any embarrassment he couldn't help but admire himself in the large mirror before him. Not to mention the proud look he saw Shizuo giving him out of the corner of his eye. He felt his heart flutter just by his smile. He almost wanted to just stay here and cuddle with his fiance but knew that they both had to attend the feast. It was a wonderful feast though especially being by Shizuo's side and feeling his thumb gently brush against the pad of his hand. People congratulated them and Izaya made small talk with whoever would listen.

He knew omega were supposed to be docile and not really speak to others but Shizuo didn't mind so he assumed it was okay. 

It was so sudden though when the feast finally ended. Of course, it had been going on for hours but it only felt like a few minutes. He didn't even have time to properly say goodbye before Shizuo was dragging him off to their bedroom where his lips were on him in an instant. It wasn't a sweet kiss either but a very lustful kiss as Shizuo forced his tongue inside his mouth while pinning him to the bed. Izaya cried out when Shizuo began to manhandle him. It was just too much all at once but he wanted to be good so he did whatever he was told even going down to suck on Shizuo's dick when he was told. He didn't like doing it and his jaw hurt but still, he sucked and swallowed down everything Shizuo had to offer.

Shizuo pulled Izaya up and held him close while petting his hair mumbling how precious he was and how good he'd be to him.

Izaya should have known better than to trust anything that came out of this man's mouth.

He changed after the wedding. He seemed impatient and on edge as if he just wanted the ceremony to end already. It frightened Izaya a bit when he felt Shizuo's eyes bore into him as if trying to undress him. It made him feel self-conscious and he just wanted to get away but Shizuo stayed close to him, not even giving him a moment for himself. Not to mention he was always touching him. His hands brushing against his ass or squeezing his arm or shoulder. It was suffocating and his nostrils flared as he practically tasted Shizuo's scent trying to dominate him.

He subconsciously cupped his stomach which only seemed to rile up the blond more who moved him to the large table and forced him down on his lap.

"You tease. Are you that excited to be filled? You need my cock inside you?"

"That's not it..."

"Don't lie. I know exactly what you want and I'll be sure to give it to you." He said as he pressed his lips against the back of Izaya's neck

Izaya was scared. It would be obvious to anyone paying attention to him. He wasn't ready for sex but it seemed that Shizuo was planning on fucking him regardless. That's why he found himself in a position where he was being spread open by Shizuo late at night. Izaya was silently crying to himself as Shizuo knotted them together. He was pinned down and made so full that he could barely breathe. He begged Shizuo to stop but he either didn't hear him or just didn't care as he ravaged the small omega until he was practically leaking with his sperm.

Shizuo continued fucking Izaya after that day and didn't stop even when Izaya showed signs of being pregnant. In fact, as Izaya's stomach became bigger and bigger Shizuo seemed to want to fuck him harder and more frequently until Izaya couldn't even leave the bed since Shizuo was always on top of him. Izaya didn't know how to feel about his new life. He pictured himself doing more than just being bred but every time he saw Shizuo's face when he released inside him it made him happy.

He was content with his life and hoped that eventually, he'd come to enjoy it.

For now, though he'd enjoy the time he had with Shizuo no matter what they did together


End file.
